


Harry, Just Harry

by Sir_Nerdalot



Series: Harry Potter Restart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Awkward Severus, Child Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Severitus, deaged!Harry, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nerdalot/pseuds/Sir_Nerdalot
Summary: AU Where Snape doesn't get killed and Harry is deaged by the final duel with Voldemort.This is a Severitus so if you don't really like Severitus then be warned I guess





	Harry, Just Harry

Severus Snape sat in the hospital wing by himself. Most of the injured were in the Great Hall as that was where many of the medi-witches and wizards were. Severus only went to the hospital wing because he didn’t want to be around that many people. He could take care of himself if he needed to and Poppy did come to check on him often.

He thought he was dead. He thought once that snake mauled him that he wouldn’t survive. He’d given Potter a glimpse into his memories because he thought he wouldn’t survive. Ugh. He was going to have to face him now knowing that Potter knew. Severus groaned, he must be cursed.

The war was still raging outside. Surely the great duel between Potter and Voldemort must’ve happened already? Who would win? If Potter lost all was lost. Everything would be over and Severus would surely be dead.

Severus was jolted from his thoughts by the doors flying open and many people rushing in. They held in their arms a bloody, damaged mess of a person. When they laid him down Severus gasped. Harry Potter. The mass was Harry Potter.

He was convulsing on the sheets of the bed, light spewing from every pore in his body. This couldn’t be good. But he was alive, Voldemort was defeated. 

Poppy shouted things at the medi-wizards around her, orders spewing from the woman’s mouth as the boy shook and screamed. Pure pain resonated from the sound making Severus flinch. 

Severus had never truly felt sympathy for the boy but in this moment he did. This child was forced into a war and tortured for his entire life. It was despicable what fate had done to Potter. 

The room exploded, Poppy and the other medi-wizards were ejected. Harry’s accidental magic must’ve sent them somewhere. Snape, however, was not displaced, though he was temporarily blinded due to the intensity of the light. 

The light faded and Severus looked to the bed where Harry had laid. He heard a sniffle, then a cough, and then outright sobbing. There sat a child, a three year old boy. With Potter’s scar… Uh oh.

Severus limped over causing the boy to pause and look up at him. Harry leaped out of his bed and onto Severus, clinging to his dark robes.

Harry sobbed into Severus’ robes, tightening his grip with every moment. Severus gently ran his hand through the boy’s messy hair. “It’s okay, Harry. It’s okay.”

God, what was he doing? He was Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, he couldn’t be comforting a child.

“Snape…” Harry whimpered. 

Oh no, did he remember? What does this boy remember? He quickly whispered, “Legilimens” and dove into Harry’s mind. Flashes of his previous life, abusive Dursleys, tortured by Voldemort, deaths of his friends and family. He remembered but he also thought he was only three. He was confused and scared. 

“Harry, it’ll be okay. Okay?” Severus assured.

“I’m scared.” Harry cried. “I’m scared.”

Severus knew what he had to do. He dove into Harry’s mind again and whispered, “Memorias latentes.” 

A blank expression crossed onto Harry’s face and he looked around. “Wha?”

He stared up at Severus and cocked his head to the side, “Daddy?”

Severus paled to an even lighter shade, “No. No no no no. No. No, you idiotic child. No. I am not your father.”

Harry smiled, “Daddy!” He hugged Severus tighter. 

Of course, that was the moment Poppy chose to walk back into the room. Snape spun to look at her with wide eyes and a child wrapped around his neck.

She instantly knew what was happening. Harry looked at her and then back up at Severus. “Daddy, who’s that?” Poppy laughed.

Severus growled and responded, “Madame Pomfrey.”

“Hi, Harry. How’re you feeling?” Poppy asked.

Harry looked up at Severus who in turn sighed and nodded. “I hurt.”

“Where?” A concerned look appeared on her face.

“Ever’where.” Harry whimpered.

Poppy’s eyebrows went up, “Alright. I’m going to help you now. If your daddy is okay with that.”

Severus snarled, “Just get on with it, witch.”

Poppy nodded and grabbed a handful of potions. “Could you take this, Harry?”

Severus nodded and Harry drank it. He wobbled then completely passed out and Poppy scanned him. “His body was damaged during his fight with Voldemort and hasn’t been healed by his deaging. It was slightly alleviated though he will need to be on potion supplements for the next few days.” She tipped some pain potion into his mouth, “He’ll need to take one of these two times a day.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Severus sneered.

Poppy smirked, “Well, since you are his father now…”

Severus glared at her, “I don’t want this position. Children are disgusting, especially Potters.”

“Well, I guess he’s a Snape now.” Poppy shrugged and left.

Severus groaned and stared at the boy on the bed. His… Harry, just Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and the first of my Harry Potter Restart series. Comments are great so feel free!
> 
> -Sir_Nerdalot


End file.
